Lessons in Knighthood
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Lelouch explains to Suzaku what it means to be his knight. Set in R2. PWP, heavy slash, smut!


Lessons in Knighthood

Lelouch vi Britannia sat on a large overstuffed chair never a fire burning merrily in the large heath. Even though it was high summer, the apartment he currently occupied was in a section of the palace that was always frigid, no matter what time of year it was, therefore a fire constantly burned whenever the Emperor visited. Lelouch fidgeted with the buttons of his Ashford Academy uniform. Lelouch was now emperor of a nation and its various colonies, Lelouch disliked having to wear the formal garb that came with the title, and often donned the dark school uniform. He shifted his weight in the stately chair, his impatience showing at being kept waiting by his knight, Suzaku Kururugi.

"Suzaku, are you done yet?" Lelouch asked sharply.

A servant knocked lightly on the door before entering. With a short bow to Lelouch, he walked over to the hearth to check on the fire. Lelouch formed his fingers into a steeple as he waited as the servant serviced the fire. The servant grabbed the long iron poker and stoked the fire before adding another log, resting it carefully on top of the others. Satisfied with his work, the servant returned to the poker to its place and with another bow the servant swept to the door and exited the room.

Lelouch watched the door close then turned his attention toward the thick red curtains that hung as a barrier from the bedroom Lelouch sat in, to the apartment's spacious closet. The curtains shifted, catching the raven haired teen's attention and the head of Suzaku Kururugi's popped out from behind them. The brunet held the curtains shut with his hands, allowing only his head to show through. "Was someone just in here?" he asked.

"Just to replenish the fire," Lelouch informed him. "Nothing to worry about, they're gone now. It's just the two of us," Lelouch promised him. Getting up from the chair Lelouch went over to the door's large handle with one hand and the lock with the other. There was a loud click as the locking mechanism turned, barring the room from anyone entering.

"Good." Suzaku said, disappearing into the dressing room.

"Why are so nervous, Sir Kururugi?" Lelouch asked, using Suzaku's title.

"I'm not nervous," Suzaku replied defensively.

Lelouch smiled and turned away from the door, but didn't head back to his chair; he went over to a long table showcasing food and drink from around the Empire. Lelouch selected one of the glass decanters of wine the color of dark blood. Pouring a drink he returned to his chair and sipped the wine gingerly as he waited for Suzaku.

The Knight of Zero stepped out of the dressing room and stood self-consciously, in front of the Emperor.

Lelouch felt a sharp stab of lust puncture him as he looked at his oldest friend. He placed his drink down on the nearest end table, a small graceful motion, and popped out of his chair to circle the Knightmare pilot. He was silent for a moment before he shook his head. "No, take it off."

"What? Why?" Suzaku asked, raising his arms slightly. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's not right. Something's missing."

Suzaku twisted his torso and turned his arms to look himself over "I really don't see what's wrong with it, it fits me just fine."

"That's the problem." Lelouch said, coming to stand in front of Suzaku. "This uniform isn't supposed to fit you; it's supposed to suit me."

Suzaku made a face. "I don't understand."

Lelouch smiled wickedly. "Suzaku, what is the purpose of a knight?"

"The purpose of a knight is to protect his lord." Suzaku replied easily.

"Exactly, but that's not all that a knight is. A knight is the paragon of virtue and the essence of war, the most powerful and deadliest element of any army. But most importantly, a knight must also represent his master. He is not the only the King's defender, he is an extension of the king himself." Lelouch started, moving around Suzaku. He hugged Suzaku from behind, running his hands over the front of Suzaku's overcoat. Lelouch unfastened each button his crafty fingers came across. Once he was finished, he placed his hands on the collar of the coat and pulled it off Suzaku.

"I think you are taking this way too seriously," Suzaku shivered at the king's touch. He had no idea where Lelouch was going with his speech, but he knew that was sometimes how it with Lelouch. Most of the time it was better to let Lelouch give his speech, then work out the meaning later. It was a strategy that had worked for him many times in the past.

"Suzaku, you are my knight. As such, there are many qualities that you must possess." Lelouch replied plainly.

Suzaku arched an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"You must exert the authority of the king." He answered, as if it were obvious. He tossed the heavy coat onto his chair, and pushed the Knight of Zero to the wall, unconcerned with damaging the costume, he could order for more to be made later.

"And how would I do that?"

"Well, for starters if I want something; I take it." Lelouch demonstrated his point by reaching up and kissing Suzaku once on the mouth. "It's as easy as that." He kissed Suzaku again, this one, open mouthed and wet. He stepped back, breaking the kiss with a loud pop. He was pleased to see that Suzaku's eyes had closed sometime during the kiss. "Look at me," He smirked.

Suzaku eyes blinked open, dark and hazy with lust and want. "As easy as that," he repeated. "What else?"

Lelouch's smirk widened into a grin as Suzaku played right into his hands. Putting those hands to good use, Lelouch moved them to the back of Suzaku's neck, enjoying the moan that came out of his knight's mouth as his cold fingers danced over the heat of the Japanese teen's scalp.

"You must smell of your king." The King of Britannia insisted, removing the stiff white shirt and exposing the tanned skin underneath. Lelouch loved the heat that met him as he buried his face into Suzaku's neck, and deeply inhaling the knight's scent while rubbing his groin against Suzaku.

Suzaku remained silent, unable to say anything as he concentrated on his breathing and the feel of his King against him.

Lelouch pulled his head away from kissing Suzaku's neck to capture his lips again. "My knight must always possess my taste." Their tongues danced over and around each other's mouths, not fighting for dominance, but for the simple pleasure it caused them.

His hands moved again, stroking Suzaku from his shoulders down to his butt and al the way back up again. He felt Suzau shivered at the different and utterly amzaing sensation of his lover's touch.

"What, what else?" Suzaku breathed out, his voice hopeful and pleading that Lelouch would not stop. Lelouch hands paused at the question and turned their attention to Suzaku's pants. He enjoyed the sound of Suzaku's intake of breath as he undid the zip and tugged the pants, and underwear, down to Suzaku's knees, revealing the brunet's cock. Suzaku leaned down to finish taking them off, when Lelouch grabbed his wrist.

"No, leave them," he ordered. Suzaku nodded and removed his hands, choosing instead to kiss Lelouch.

Lelouch pulled away, leaving Suzaku in his confusion as he shook his raven head. Lelouch couldn't contain himself; the sight of Suzaku, hot with need and topless with his pants caught around his knees was the hotness thing he had ever seen. Then Suzaku reached down and started to lazily stroking himself, his eyes not leaving his as Lelouch slowly undo the buttons of his school uniform. Adding his jacket and shirt to Suzaku's growing pile of clothes Lelouch swatted Suzaku's hand away from himself. Lelouch looked down to the teen's ready cock with hungry eyes. It was red and wet; already glistening with pre-cum. Lelouch smirked and looked up at Suzaku.

"It must be unmistakable to everyone he encounters that the Knight of Zero belongs to the King." They broke eye contact as Lelouch firmly took hold of Suzaku and started to pump his fist. Suzaku's eyes closed again and his head snapped back as he hissed his pleasure. It was slow and unfulfilling, but it had the desired affect of driving Suzaku mad that Lelouch wanted.

Suzaku bucked into Lelouch's hand as his body went into sensory overload. "La, lalou-chah!" He groaned, misspeaking his lover's name. Lelouch felt his pants tighten at the sound.

Lelouch hummed in affirmation, giving the knight the consent he craved. Suzaku didn't wait and placed his hand on top of Lelouch's; guiding him when to go faster or slow down and when to relax his grip or to tighten it.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku gasped at the Emperor's touch. Lelouch watched his lover's expressions shift and change as his orgasm crashed over him.

Lelouch chuckled at the pool of liquid that covered his hand and pants leg and wiped the rest of Suzaku's semen on his leg, mentally adding the pants to the list of clothes he would replace. His thoughts were broken off by Suzaku's lips as the pilot attacked his mouth with his. Lelouch returned them with a counterattack of his own that left them panting and breathless.

"I'm going to need a new uniform." Suzaku commented once he got his breath.

"I don't know. I like the one you're in now." Lelouch joked, idly toying with Suzaku's short curly pubic hair.

"Lelouch, I can't go around naked all the time. You wouldn't want people to see my body would you? It would be like exposing your body. I am yours after all."

Lelouch hummed, enjoying the sound of Suzaku's admission of belonging to him. "I see your point."

"And I see yours," Suzaku said reaching down to rub a palm over Lelouch's clothed erection. "What was it you were saying about a knight possessing the taste of his king?"

Lelouch wasn't given time to respond as Suzaku knelt before him, unzipping the dark trousers as he went. Spitting into his hand, grasped Lelouch's erection and stroked it once. "Suza..." Lelouch started but moaned deeply as Suzaku opened his mouth and his tongue came out. He looped his tongue up one side of Lelouch's penis, over the head and down the other side without stopping, leaving a trail of hot saliva over Lelouch's cock. Suzaku pulled away and gently blew on Lelouch; the effect of his warm saliva cooling nearly drove the raven haired king insane with pleasure. His thighs quivered and moaned Suzaku's name.Lelouch opened his legs, welcoming his kinght's touch.

Suzaku licked the top of the king's penis before slowly taking him whole.

The teenaged emperor grabbed the sides of Suzaku's head, wanting to force himself deeper into Suzaku's hot mouth, but feared he would cause him pain with his urgency. Suzaku hummed his consent and let his jaw and throat go slack as Lelouch fucked his mouth; his thrusts becoming eratic as he neared completion. "Yes, just like that," he managed to say as Suzaku stroked and sucked in, making Lelouch scream as he came in Suzaku's mouth.

The Knightmare pilot remained guled to Lelouch as he drank the sudden rush of Lelouch's cum. Suzaku leaned back against the wall, his face damp in a mix of sweat and some of his semen from Lelouch's pants. His raven haired beauty followed him to the floor and reached up to grasp Suzaku's hand, entwining their hands together.

"A knight's entire life is defined by his relationship to his lord and master. Through his words and actions the world knows his king's heart, because above all, a knight must possess the love of the king."

"I love you, Lelouch. You know I love you," Suzaku murmured planting a kiss on Lelouch's neck. The two teens hugged, expressing their love with soft kisses and light touches.


End file.
